Mors ultima linea rerum est
by Devil of Solitude
Summary: Mors ultima linea rerum est is Latin for Death is everything's final limit. A dark and beautiful woman has appeared in the shadows of Mega Tokyo, she is a complete mystery. She has taken an interest in the Knight Sabers and Genom, and that interest is any thing but wholesome.Can Sylia and the others discover what is going on, or will they be swallowed by the darkness?


_Flying by the seat of my pants here on this story, dunno where it came from or where it is going so bear with me. Hell it might be a big flop lol, I just felt the dark urge and decided to write some thing off the wall. Though I think I am just trying to have some freelance fun in Mega Tokyo, this story will likely have an over all very dark and sinister tone to it and I'm lifting the constraints and even death is very possible for any one. At any rate, this is an experiment...so let's have some dark evil fun lol._

_**Mors ultima linea rerum est**_

_**(Death is everything's final limit)**_

Mega Tokyo 2032 night of the Aqua City incident, it is late and the Aqua City area is alive with the lights and sounds of the ADP Mega Tokyo Fire and Rescue and other departments. It was a fairly typical night other than that and even that was fairly typical in recent years, it was likely related to some form of boomer activity as many these day's were going rogue and then there was the band of mercenaries called the Knight Sabers who would stop the rogues most of the time if the ADP couldn't handle the incident. Elsewhere though deep in the center of the city in the busy and posh upscale Shinjuku district, some one with an interest in recent events...a visitor of sorts.

The room was vast almost cavernous and dark the only light was from a huge marble fireplace and in it burning was real wood, some thing rarely done in this day and age and in some places even illegal. The floor was black marble, walls a deep red the windows draped heavily with plush ceiling to floor crushed black velvet curtains. This place was a huge sitting room slash library massive dark wood shelving lined three out of four walls filled with books, however the only seating was a single massive arm chair made of very heavy old wood ornately hand carved and worn tooled black leather with a high back.

Next to the chair sat a matching end table atop it was a gilt silver bucket that contained ice and an open bottle of rich blackberry Merlot wine the table had what looked like a built in keypad as well, the whole scene looked as though if you approached and looked into the chair one would find this is where the lord of darkness was sitting. Instead though we find a woman, a beautiful woman. Pale buttermilk flawless skin thin and lithe frame of a girl in her late teens, strikingly enough totally nude as well. Her long one length hair a silky pitch black with deep blood red highlights, her eye's set in black Gothic liner and shadow blended with a blood red color...the only makeup present aside black nails on hands and toes seemingly every inch of her flawless.

She sat relaxed in the warm plush leather gazing into the fire sipping from an ornate silver chalice looking goblet cup and also reading a paperback, her posture relaxed and not too lady like especially for being nude but it was very comfortable. The firelight cast warm hues colors and did little for the inky darkness beyond the chair, bright hazel eye's gazed over the glistening lip of the cup as she drank looking out at the fire she placed the book mark into the book and placed it onto the end table using her free hand to press one of the buttons on the keypad.

A few moments later she placed the empty chalice on the end table the bottle in the bucket empty the fire was slowly dying down, normally she sat and watched it burn until darkness began to take over but tonight events in this world called for a different sort of plan.

"Your cloak madam?"

A deep accented voice said astutely, he was holding an dark hued cloak of ebony made of animal hides silks and crushed velvets. As she stood her body moved with fluid grace the cloak draping over her shoulders, it's weight and materials warming and a welcoming feel the hood draped down the back. She waited a moment then turned and when she did the man or rather butler was gone from the room and the bucket was replaced with one with fresh ice and a full bottle of wine open and freely breathing, picking up the chalice it was filled half way with chilled wine she moved over to one of the huge windows the curtain had been opened wide revealing the view entirely the cloak flowed over the marble floor silently as she moved her nude form...milk white set against pitch black and fire lit backdrop pale lights from the city began to play across her as she came to stand directly before the window.

"Well well...I suppose Aqua City is gone now, oh well."

A small smirk crossed her lips she knew things that by all accounts she shouldn't all things... her eye's gazed over the city from the top floor of one of the richest and tallest sky scrapers in the city. The view here was one of a kind in the world and spectacular and the entire top floor was her's, after a while she silently strode back over to the end table by the chair her petite bare feet padding softly along the mirror polished stone floor. Refilling her glass she opened a small silver box her slender fingers slipped in and retrieved a cigarette like object, lighting it with a match it's scent certainly was not tobacco but rather what people still called 'pot' and it had no filter. She took in the sweet pungent smoke holding it then exhaling, with her other hand she took up her glass and drank as she smoked.

_**A while later**_

The night had turned off cold as the informant made his way down the dark street to his apartment, what was going on down in Aqua City had filtered down though residents in not so good neighborhoods had the streets empty. Entering the darkened brownstone walking down a very dimly lit hallway he jiggled the keys in the old door lock the door finally giving and opening, stepping inside he tossed his jacket onto a nail on the wall and turned to put away some beer in the fridge the apartment lit only with a small lamp in the living room he turned and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Evening..."

He stammered for a moment totally flabbergasted as he stood there looking at a small pale woman nude except for a cloak that managed to cover most of her naughty bits, how did this woman get in here?

"What...who, who the FUCK are you and what are you doing here? Leave, or I'm calling the police."

He turned to grab his phone from the counter and she was already standing there three feet from him blocking his path to his phone, he nearly jumped back letting out a grunt of surprise.

"What the fuck, how did you do that? You were just..."

He was cut off by her hand cupping his mouth it happened in the blink of an eye, her hand was cold yet smooth and suddenly pain encompassed his mouth and suddenly he felt himself lift off the floor and the next thing he knew he impacted the wall blacking out. He came too an unknown but short amount of time, finding himself in a sitting position where he landed trying to shake the fuzziness from his head and feeling the beginnings of a headache forming.

"Sorry about that, but what I am here for is just between you and I. Sit there and help me out, and you'll finish your night with out any further inconvenience."

He looked at her with slightly glossy eye's his head still clearing, she reached into her cloak and produced two cigarettes lighting them handing him one...he hesitated a moment but took it.

"What is it you want then, I don't have any thing of value here so I take it that your not here to rip me off."

She sat there on a small old fold up chair her pale legs crossed her clean bare feet liquid black toe nails accented with multiple silver toe rings, she took a drag from her smoke and inhaled deeply slowly letting it out in a thick bluish cloud her eye's looked like liquid pools of darkness. 'Weren't they brown or some thing before?' He thought to himself.

"Information about one of your main clients, nothing too deep. A Sylia Stingray, I want you to deliver a message to her for me...and no...I'm not Genom if that is what you think."

"Sylia? Never heard of..urrak!"

Her small hand blurred and gripped his throat cutting off any air after that noise he felt his body lift off the ground and the blood pressure in his face and head pressurized enough to make his eye's bulge, face tingle and his ears ring and he vaguely took note that she had not moved just her arm. She stared him in the eye's with no emotion at all or reaction, she took a drag from the smoke and then dropped him busting his ass on the floor leaving him choking and gasping his cigarette sparking across the floor jarred from his mouth.

"Don't fuck with me I know who you are where you live and if I want I'll rip your soul in half and deliver the message to her myself by tossing your dead broken body through the shop window of the Silky Doll, what I want is simple and easy...make things easy on yourself and just deliver my message and I'll leave you alone."

"Ok ok...I get your point, your not Genom that's becoming clear but just who the HELL are you?"

The seeming young lady stood from her seat on the chair letting the voluminous cloak flow around her she knelt before him close enough for him to catch her scent, at first some thing sweet but turning bitter and a touch of some thing like old smoke? Even though she definitely was not human and she did not seem to be a boomer there was some thing about her that was off, and even so his mind and nature could not help but find her attractive. She curled a finger beneath his chin and made firm eye contact, his unease grew as he was now again staring into deep hazel eye's...just WHO was she?

"Who...or what I am is not the subject of this conversation, just know that if I wished you would leave this world before you could blink. Now...will you deliver my message to Miss Stingray Mr Fargo?"

He frowned at that, if he did this Sylia would likely loose a lot of trust in him not to mention he had no clue as to this woman's motives and for all he knew he would be dead one way or another. This was not a game he was fond of, how did she know all that she knew it had to be nearly impossible and why now if any one knew of his dealings with Sylia...how was this all possible.

"You know my name and the name of one of my most secret clients, makes me wonder what else you know... What message do you want me to get to her then, she can't no more than not deal with me any more. And it looks like I'm sure to be dead if I don't do this, guess a loss is better than my funeral."

She smiled a wolf like smile of glittering white, and to his surprise patted him on the head like a good dog.

"Good...good, you please me. Tell her that the Four of THEM need to watch their backs, and that dark times are coming to Mega Tokyo. You can describe me to her in as much detail as you'd like, I'm sure you wont forget my visage..."

She giggled almost girlishly and stood pulling the cloak around her body enclosing her body totally in it's dark folds, she walked away from him and disappeared through the door way into his bedroom. Fargo had no idea what to do but it took him 5 seconds to get up and run to the bedroom where he found, absolutely nothing flipping on the light and checking every where and nothing. He stood frozen for a few moments before resigning to the small sitting room and collapsed into an old armchair, slowly he lit a cigarette of his own and sat there spacing out until the butt of the smoke burnt his fingers.

"What the hell just happened, what is happening out there and just who the hell or what the hell was she? Definitely not Genom but then who...some independent? Didn't seem like a boomer though...I have to wonder then, just what the hell is she?"

He supposed he should get hold of Sylia soon, but he was so tired after what had just happened it was like he was in fight or flight mode the whole time and could do neither less he wanted his neck snapped like a twig.

A little later he decided he should make the call, it would be uncharacteristic as he was just going to relay the message he was told to and be done with it.

_Ringing..._

"...I certainly hope that you know what hour this is..."

"Yeah, I know what time it is."

"Well...what is it, I hope it is some thing of high importance waking me at this hour and at this number."

"Well...we have a problem, and I have a message for you..."


End file.
